Eve
Eve is the sixth Pokemon obtained by Gabe. Gabe caught her as an Eevee. History As an Eevee Eve was abused by an abusive trainer who would often beat her if she lost a battle. He finally abandoned her calling her weak and left her with other Eevee who took her in. Eve waited and waited for a new trainer to catch her. Eve made her first official debut in The Eevee Forest where she met and befriended Gabe, a kindhearted Pokemon trainer. Eve was captured along with the other Eevee by Team Rocket. But Gabe, Char, and Pik rescued them. After sending Team Rocket blasting off, Eve knocked a Poke Ball off Gabe's belt choosing Gabe as her trainer. Gabe asked if she wanted to join their team. Eve nodded and smiled and said goodbye to her Eevee friends. Gabe asked if Eve was a girl and Eve nodded confirming her to be female. Eve jumped into the Poke Ball which landed in Gabe's hand. In Gabe's Brand-New Pokemon, Eevee, Eve was seen training with Gabe. She was captured by Team Rocket and placed in a cage which Meowth pulled up. Gabe ordered them to let Eve go, but Team Rocket wouldn't listen and captured Pik as well. Gabe sent out Char who was almost captured, but Gabe took a blow for him and Char evolved into a Charmeleon due to Gabe's sacrifice to protect him. Char used a new move to free Eve and Pik and Gabe caught them and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Gabe was happy to see that her Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon and Eve, Pik, and Gabe hugged Char happily. Eve appeared in the next episode as one of the Pokemon that was going to eat dinner. Their food was stolen by a mischievous Lapras who threw the food at Gabe's face. It was revealed that Lapras wanted to join Gabe's team. But Gabe was unaware of this. After Lapras saved Gabe from drowning, it was captured by Team Rocket who also demanded Eve, Pik, and Char and sent three claws towards the scared Pokemon. But Gabe once again took the blow for them protecting her Pokemon. Lapras who was sad to see Gabe hurt freed itself and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Lapras chose Gabe as its trainer and Gabe asked if Lapras was a girl and Lapras nodded its head confirming it to be female. Eve appeared in the next episode as one of the Pokemon that participated in Gabe's gym battle with LT Surge. She battled LT Surge's Pikachu, but lost badly. Gabe hugged her and thanked her. In Squirtle the Troublemaker, she was captured by Team Rocket along with Gabe's other Pokemon. But the Squirtle helped rescue Gabe's Pokemon including Eve. Gabe caught the Squirtle after finding out that it was male. Eve participated in the gym battle against Erika and won. She also battled Sabrina's Abra, but lost due to being low level. In Gabe & The Eevee Brothers, she met Mikey's male Eevee who fell in love with her. It was also revealed that Eve enjoyed having her belly licked, rubbed, and scratched and it was also revealed that she was ticklish on her belly. Eve was captured by Team Rocket along with Mikey's Eevee, his mother's Espeon, his father's Umbreon, and his older brothers' Pokemon: Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. When Jessie attempted to shove Eve into a cage, Eve bit her and Jessie brutally abused Eve. But an angry Gabe rescued Eve and Mikey's Eevee and the other Pokemon. Jessie sent Arbok to capture Eve and Mikey's Eevee, but Espeon and Umbreon protected them and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Eve later left with Gabe hoping to see Mikey's Eevee again. In Giovanni, The Mysterious Gym Leader, Eve was one of the Pokemon Gabe used to battle Giovanni. Even though Gabe won, Giovanni took Eve's Poke Ball from her and the other Poke Balls from her revealing his status as the leader of Team Rocket. He then tried to make off with the stolen Pokemon to do experiments on them to make them his evil slaves. But an angry Gabe took back her Poke Balls and when Giovanni attempted to attack Gabe, Misty, an old friend came and helped Gabe fight Giovanni. Giovanni disappeared after that. Eve participated in the indigo League which Gabe won. Gabe decided to take Eve with her to the newly discovered Johto region along with Pik and Char. Gabe reunited with her mother, Kathy. But Team Rocket came and stole Eve, Pik, Char, and Kathy's pet cat, Angus. But the animals were rescued by Gabe and her mother. Team Rocket was sent blasting off. In A Team of Five, Eve's Poke Ball was one of the Poke Balls that Gabe lost. Eve appeared with Pik, Cynthia, Gabe's Cyndaquil, and Chika, Gabe's newly caught Chikorita. Team Rocket attempted to steal the four Pokemon, but Tobias's Totodile saved them. But the five Pokemon were captured by Team Rocket who demanded Char. But Tobias sent out his Butterfree which saved the five Pokemon and Gabe had Pik sent Team Rocket blasting off. In Gabe's First Johto Gym Battle, Eve was sent out to battle Falkner's Pidgeotto. Eve attempted to attack, but kept getting brutally beaten by Pidgeotto's Gust. Falkner called Eve weak and Gabe defended her and bent down to her petting her mane and telling her she will always love her. Eve stands up with new courage and evolves into Espeon. Eve in her newly evolved form uses Psybeam to knock Pidgeotto out winning Gabe her first Johto Gym Badge. Gabe then walks towards the next gym with Eve at her side. As an Espeon Eve is captured in the next episode along with Gabe, Pik, Cynthia, and Chika. It takes Char evolving into Charizard to save them. In the next episode, Eve and Char are sent out to battle Team Rocket's James's Pokemon to save Bugsy and his Pokemon. James shoots a net at Eve and Char, but Gabe tells them to dodge it and they managed to send Team Rocket blasting off. Eve participated in the battle against Bugsy's Pokemon managing to defeat two Pokemon winning Gabe her second Johto gym badge. In the next episode, Eve recognizes her old trainer, Jeff and attempts to greet him only to get thrown by him. Gabe walks up to Eve with Bridget at her side and Jeff reveals how he abused Eve to get what he wants and then abandoned her after calling her weak. Gabe realized that was why Eve was in the Eevee Forest and called him names yelling at him for abandoning Eve. Jeff sniffs and challenges Gabe to a battle telling her that even though Eevee evolved, she's still weak to him. Gabe angrily told him that he'll have to wait and see if he can handle Eve's power. Eve managed to beat Jeff's Raticate. After seeing how powerful she was, Jeff offered Eve a place on his team. But she had discovered his true nature: that he didn't really care about her and sent him running off with a Psybeam under Gabe's orders. Jeff recalled Raticate and ran off. Gabe petted Eve on her head. Eve battled in Gabe's other gym battles and won them for her. When Gabe left for the Hoenn region, she took Eve, Pik, Cynthia, Chika, and Char. In Eve's Cold, Eve caught a cold and had to rest. Gabe left her at the Pokemon Center along with Chika who had recently evolved into Bayleef, and Pik. While they were resting, they were stolen by Team Rocket. An angry Gabe sent out her newly evolved Marshtomp, Mud who helped save the captured Pokemon and sent them blasting off. In Mud's Got A Crush, Mud fell in love with Eve confirming him to be male since Eve is female. But Eve wasn't interested in him. Team Rocket tried to steal the two Pokemon, but they were rescued by Gabe. Eve helped Gabe get back Cynthia when she was stolen by Team Rocket and Cynthia evolved into Quilava. Gabe left Cynthia at Professor Oak's Lab and set off for Sinnoh. Gabe met up with her old childhood friend, Crystal. In the same episode, Crystal's newly evolved Vaporeon fell in love with Eve. Team Rocket tried to steal the girls' Pokemon, but their plan was thwarted. Eve helped Gabe win gym battles. Eve also went to Unova with Gabe and Crystal where she helped Gabe win more gym battles. She also went to Kalos with Gabe. Team Rocket tried many times to steal her and the gangs' other Pokemon. But their plan was foiled. Eve participated in Pokemon Showcases with Gabe. When she and her trainer went up against Serena, she tried to put on a good show for the audience, but lost badly. Gabe then decided she would continue to fight gym battles. Eve grew feelings for Crystal's Vaporeon.In For the Love of Sylveon, Eve's jealousy was seen when a female Sylveon fell in love with Crystal's Vaporeon. When Team Rocket tried to steal the three Eeveelutions, they were rescued by their trainers. Sylveon then apologized for the way she had acted and said goodbye to Vaporeon knowing that Eve had chosen him as her mate. When Gabe was going to Alola, she left Eve and Crystal's Vaporeon to mate and have babies. Eve hasn't been seen since. Personality and Characteristics Eve is a caring and friendly Espeon. As an Eevee, she was always playful towards Gabe. Later in the Kalos Adventures series, she developed a crush on Crystal's Vaporeon who had a crush on her and accepted his love even letting him hump her. It is unknown if Eve and Crystal's Vaporeon will have any baby Eevee or not, probably in the next episode, that answer will be revealed. Category:Female Pokemon Category:Gabe's Pokemon Category:Evolved Pokemon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Nicknamed Pokemon